Opposites Attract
by Deidra Carmichael
Summary: Imagine Basil and Sibyl Fawlty in their younger years from two different worlds. How could a pair such as the talented singer, Sibyl fall for a mere bell hop such as Basil both working at the Fly By Hotel? The world may never know.


It was another day in the fine establishment known as Fawlty Towers. The hotel looked spotless and all seemed to be going well. Still there was problem with one person. It could be no other than the overworked and comical, Manuel. Manuel was on his lunch break and couldn;t find anything to keep himself busy in his spare time. While pacing the floor the perplexed waiter saw his boss, Basil enter the kitchen. "Basil, so good you are here! I'm so ..er.. boring?" said Manuel with his Spanish accent and misuse of grammar. However it was clear enough for Basil to know his employee had a case of Cabin Fever. Well, who's to blame? After all, Manuel is always rushing around like a little skivvy in the kitchen- confusing orders, trying to please everyone, and causing accidental mayhem. The two men would both know since they are always around each other.

"Well, my not-so-speedy-Gonzales, have you found nothing to do?" Basil knew the answer already but decided to ask anyway.

"Jes! Can you help me keep busy, please?!"

"Er... I suppose I can. Why don't I tell a little story to you. You may find it a little interesting."

Now Manuel was all ears for he knew this may have been one of his boss's stories about the times he made a big fool of himself. Basil was known for this and most of the time it was unintentional. Yet the most important point to get out of these mishaps was that everyone got a good laugh out of them. In fact, Basil would be one of these people.

"Ok, Manuel. Here's what happened a long time ago."

"In a galaxy far far away?" asked Manuel jumping to conclusions that Basil was going to talk about Star Wars.

"No. This has to do with me and my lovely Sibyl," replied Basil who was talking about his wife.

"Now remember, Manuel at this time I was a mere bell hop working at the _Fly By Hotel. _There I met the young Sibyl whilst she was still a singer in the ballroom. Oh, she had a lovely voice, I must say. I could overhear her whenever there were weddings and parties. Those were the days!"

"Sibyl sings? Si! You learn new things everyday. You may go on with your story now." Manuel was surprised to hear about the talented Sibyl Fawlty.

"Well anyway, I had the courage one day to sneak my way into a party just to see her. Don't get me wrong, I would greet her whenever she came my way but we never had what you would call a conversation. We were acquaintances then and never knew we'd end up where were are now. "

"Ooh. Is this where the good part comes in." Again, Manuel had a very eager look on his face as if Basil were taking too long to deliver the punch line of a joke.

"Yes, this is where the good part comes in, Manuel. She pointed me out at the party at the end and especially thanked me for lightening up the place. I don't know what I did though to cause her to do that." replied Basil who never really noticed his funny little tactics and what not. There were countless amounts of funny things he had done in his life yet he never could point them out directly. It was other people who found him to be hysterical- not himself.

Just then Sybil entered the lobby to see what her chaps were up to. She then heard part of their conversation and decided to interrupt, for only the best reasons, of course. "Excuse me, Basil but are you telling our dear Manuel stories of me as a singer at the _Fly By Hotel?_ If so I hope you went to as much as get the facts straight and not stretching the truth."

"Dearest Sybil, why on Earth would I ever tell a story the wrong way?" said Basil in reply to his wife adding a hint of sarcasm.

"Basil, I can just count the ways and reasons why," commented Sibyl. "Anyway, I would like to add in that I was not confined to the walls of the hotel. I was also hired at parties, weddings, and all sorts of fancy occasions outside of the_ Fly By_. Still, I was most noted for my appearances there most frequently. Ah, yes! There's no business like show business."

"It's all coming clear now!" exclaimed Manuel as if he had solved a mind-boggling problem. "I think I'm not bored anymore. And my break is almost over. See you later, Basil. You too, Sibyl. "

"That went very well, I must say. Yes, I believe I too must be running along. Soaking up the atmosphere doesn't happen all on it's own!" said Sibyl who then left the lobby of Fawlty Towers as a young lady and gentleman walked passed her.

"How may I help you?" asked Basil as the couple approached the front desk.

"Well, we were hoping to have a room, please." replied the man as his wife asked Mr. Fawlty a question.

"We were also wondering who that lady was? I mean she looks rather familiar." questioned the wife with much curiosity.

Now was Basil's chance to expose Sibyl's popularity and the fact that she was his wife. Still, secrecy seemed more enjoyably in this case.

"She happens to be a very well noted former singer." replied Basil without revealing the secret of his wife.

"Oh, now we know who she is, don't we Harvey?" said the wife as her husband started remember as well.

"Why, yes we do Jane. She used to be that glorious singer at the _Fly By Hotel._ She had a splendid voice." replied the husband with delight.

"You two are both correct." commented Basil who then situated the two for their room and key.

This was another interesting day for those at Fawlty Towers. Perhaps some of the best moments were captured here. If stories like Sibyl's spread around perhaps the hotel would become more popular. Or it may even lead up to the Towers hiring someone like Sibly to enteratin the guests.


End file.
